Drunken Dork
by Dajypop
Summary: Derek's drunken behavior leads to a party he never expected.
**Title:** Drunken Dork
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** Fallout 3  
 **Setting:** Derek's Megaton House  
 **Pairing:** Charon/MLW  
 **Characters:** Charon, Derek Segraves, Dogmeat, Wadsworth  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humor  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 1424  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Underage Drinking, Oral, Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except Derek.  
 **Summary:** Derek's drunken behavior leads to a party he never expected.

 **AN:** So, this was mainly the brainchild of my friend James and I, talking about a picture I took of Charon in the Party Hat I got from Little Lamplight. I had intended him to carry it, but he wore it and now it's history. xD He's still wearing it, by the way. When I wrote this, since I've been writing on paper and typing it up, it reached six and a half pages, written with my quill pen. Now it's about three and a half, give or take. ; Whoops. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

 **Drunken Dork** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Derek Segraves was not the kind of guy that ignored the rules. His father had told him, down in the Vault, that he wasn't allowed to drink until he was twenty-one. Of course, with his best friend working in the bar, and him being _out_ of the vault, it was only a matter of time before a bottle of wine made it into his hands. Whatever flavor it was, it was sweet, reminiscent of grape juice, and something that he could drink a thousand bottles of without growing tired of it.

Never having been drunk before, though, left him in a compromising position when he began giggling like mad, upstairs in his room. He had bought the theme for his house in Megaton that gave him a second bed downstairs so that Charon had a place to sleep in his home, awkward as it was for the poor kid. It certainly wasn't the kind of place he would have chosen if it didn't serve a purpose.

Even still, Charon raised his head from the pillow he'd claimed as his own, narrowing his milky eyes as the giggling only grew louder. One brow ride raised, the Ghoul looked at Dogmeat before sighing and rising from the bed on the floor. He could rest later. Right now, it was imperative he find out what his naive master had gotten himself into, this time. Nobody had come in, or gone out, which meant that either Wadsworth had told an actually funny joke, or he had stumbled on some Jet and took it by mistake. Considering the robot was currently puttering around near the refrigerator, something must have neen up. His paranoia amped as he tried to take the stairs calmly.

"Derek?" It had been a request from the boy to call him by his first name. When Charon didn't hear anything but another giggle, he pressed on, poking his head into the human's bedroom.

"Derek?"

This time, hazy blue eyes locked onto the Ghoul, and a loose smile worked over the nineteen year old's face.

"Hey, Charon." He greeted openly, laying out and exposed in his underwear like it was the most normal thing in the world. This was concerning, considering how shy Derek always was. He usually wore his clothes to bed; of course, it could also be a testament to how he so often wore himself ragged.

"It smells like a bar in here." The Ghoul observed, noting the empty bottles of wine laying on the floor. There were three, not counting the one the younger man sipped while he shook his head.

"This is the sweetest grape juice I've ever had. It makes me feel all giggly." Laughed the noiret, who fell back once more against the wall behind his bed.

"This isn't grape juice." Bending to pick up a bottle, he frowned, "It's wine. And you've had plenty." Back at the Ninth Circle, Charon had seen his fair share of people not noticing how drunk they were getting off of wine, but Derek had really taken the cake. What had he been thinking?

The giggling teen wiggled slightly before reaching for the filing cabinet by his bed that he used as a wardrobe.

"Would you wear it for me?" Those brilliant blue eyes were wide with hope.

"I do not see why I-" Without warning, the red, yellow and silver party hat found its way onto his head. "...Derek?"

"I didn't do that. The party hat must be _sentient._." Trust a drunken scientist to still be able to use large words. What else did he expect, though, honestly? If nothing else, it was kind of amusing.

"Sentient… Party hats?" Now, the Ghoul was positive he was smirking, at least a little bit.

" _Evil_ sentient party hats! Sneaking onto heads when you least expect it!"

Now, Charon couldn't fight the smile in his words.

"Evil party hats?" Chuckling a little, he shook his head, "What do they want?" Evil things _always_ wanted something.

Derek looked contemplative for a moment, before he smiled slyly. That look spelled trouble.

"It makes slaves do whatever they want with their masters." The playful glint in his eyes only made the little thing look even more devious. It was an odd look on his face.

"Does it, now? It's evil plan is to make slaves revolt and become what they-"

Somewhere between one blink and the next, Derek had pushed up and stood precariously on his bed to kiss the other. His lips were warm and soft, so unlike the rippled, leathery skin around Charon's mouth, but the younger didn't even flinch. The Ghoul stayed still for a few moments before his lips moved with the other's inexperienced ones, his hands being drug down to rest on thin hips. When the younger finally pulled back, he giggled again.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." He admitted, a blush on his cheeks rising to his ears and traveling down his neck and chest. "Order me to do something… Please?"

Put in a position he'd never faced before, all Charon could think of was the feel of those thin hips beneath his large hands. Thumbs rubed over them through the thin cotton of his t-shirt, and he hummed at the shudder it earned him.

"I… Are you certain?" The role reversal was still so odd. It seemed he couldn't quite process this.

"Yes." Derek replied, breathlessly laughing and snorting a little, "I want you, but I've never…"

 _Oh._

That explained a lot.

"I will take control, then." He smiled a little, an odd look on his weathered face, carefully scooping up his master and laying him out, prone to his every direction. Lifting his thin hips, he pressed a kiss to the other's spin, in a spot where the thin white shirt had ridden up, "You will enjoy your first time." Charon licked the promise into the other's skin, taking the initiative to use his teeth to tug down the shorts his master shy little moans that left the young scientist only fueled his desire to hear the kid screaming in pleasure, seeing the usual parts of his personality shining through once more.

Once bared, and writhing beneath the Ghoul's touch, the blue-eyed teen panted cutely, his precious little cock bobbing between his parted thighs. Tongue hanging out, he honestly didn't know what he had been expecting, but it wasn't to feel Charon's tongue laving over his tight little pucker. The unashamed squawk of surprise that melded with his moan of pleasure was beautiful to his potential lover's ears.

Derek sounded like a proper whore when he was in the position to be pleasured. The way his fists clenched against the mattress, his face screwed up in pleasure, he was an angel. He looked too beautiful like that, but Charon couldn't spend too much time gawking. He had a beautiful little smoothskin to eat alive, after all. His tongue trailed from the swell of his ass down to the rosy, swollen head of his prick, leaving him nearly sobbing in pleasure.

It didn't take a genius to know when Derek was close. This, by no means, was his first orgasm, but it certainly was his most explosive. He saw stars as he screamed his lungs out for the other, eyelids heavy as he collapsed onto the bed. Quaking thighs were unable to keep him up, and the thought that he'd did this made pride shine in his chest for the first time in a long time.

"You taste good." Blunt as always, he was smiling softly as he saw the blissed out expression on the other's face. Palming himself absently, he gave a gentle moan as he watched those shaking thighs and pulsing cock. Licking his lips, he moved to check on the other, his quiet demeanor slightly worrying… Only to find that the poor thing had fallen asleep on him.

Finally removing the party hat he'd forgotten he'd been wearing, he set t on the desk before starting for the door.

"N-no… Come back." Whining softly, sleepily, Derek reached out to try and grab for Charon. He stood there for a moment before returning with a small smile. The Ghoul was used to having his needs ignored, but this was different; Derek's limp wiggling made it obvious that he was willing to help if he hadn't been so tired. What happened next was probably the greatest, most restful sleep he'd ever had in his life.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Woo! Finally got this one written, I had to sit down in three parts to get it done. I'm proud of myself, though, glad I did it.


End file.
